It Just Came Naturally
by FireWhaleMan
Summary: Maki walks through the hallways of Otonokizaka high school, a sound from the music room catches her attention, who could it POSSIBLY BE?


"Maki-chan!" It was after school and a certain ginger could be found running towards a redhead, who at her desk packing her things so she could walk home.

"Huh?" Maki turned around to see who called her to be tackled into a hug, almost causing the girl to fall back. The redhead sighs, "what do you want Honoka?".

"no need to be so cold Maki-chan, is it wrong for a 3rd year like my to visit my precious kouhai?" Honoka pouted.

The tsundere shoves her senior off and crosses her arms, "it'd be fine if you didn't jump on me everyday, don't you have anything better to do?".

Honoka ponders for a bit, "hm, well after Muse disbanded I haven't really done anything,".

"What about clubs? Isn't there anything you can do besides bugging me?" Maki added in that last part without thinking, after realizing what she said she placed her hands over her mouth. the girl began to panic, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!".

Fortunately Honoka didn't seem to mind the former idol leader giggled and began to think, "well, I guess it's about time I pick up a new hobby," she triumphantly puffs her chest, "after all I wouldn't want to be a NEET!" The two heard a vibrating noise, it was Honoka's phone, her eyes widened as she read whatever text she got. "I forgot about Umi and Kotori!". The ginger begins to make her way out of the school, waving as she sprints away, "I'll see ya around Maki-chan!".

Maki watches the older girl leave the room, before gathering her things so she could walk home with Rin and Hanayo, who watched the entire scene go down. The duo gave her a look as she approaches them, the redhead notices this and decides to adress it "what?".

Hanayo was hesitated to speak up but the catgirl was more than willing to do it for her, "Y'nyo you and Honyoka seem really close!".

"Rin-chan!" The rice addict called in an attempt to stop her from offending Maki.

The tsundere raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, "what do you mean?".

"It's like you two are a cou-" Rin soon finds herself with Hanayo's hand over her mouth.

The rice girl nervously completes the sentence, "-ple of friends! Right, a couple of friends,".

Maki tilts her head, "of course we're friends, we were part of muse after all, anyway let's get going,". She begins to walk out the class and the other two follow suit.

Upon entering the Nishikino residence Maki states her presence, "I'm back!".

Mrs. Nishikino emerges from the living room to greet her daughter,"welcome home sweetie, how was school?".

"It was alright I guess, if you need me I'll be in my room mom,".

"Alright dear, I'll come get you when dinner's ready," the mother returns to the living room to watch some television.

Once inside her room Maki places her bag next to her desk, and changes out of her school uniform to more casual clothing. After changing she takes a seat next to her desk to do some homework. After a while she hears her phone vibrate, _it's probably Honoka._ She flips her phone open only to find some spam mail, some about Wendy's 100% fresh, never-frozen beef hamburgers, craveable chicken sandwiches, fresh salads and more! (A/N: I'm not sponsored I swear!).

Maki dismisses the message and places her phone on her desk once again. _Come to think of it Honoka would usually message me around a time, she'd send me some sort of meme or something._ The redhead quickly picks up her phones and skims through her messages in case she missed something. _We'll I guess I can finally focus for once,_ was what she thought but her mind would keep drifting back to Honoka, _what was she doing?_.

It was another normal school day, things went by as they usually do, going to class, having lunch, talking to friends, and going home. Except, it wasn't 'normal', something was missing, well, **someone** was missing. It was Honoka.

 _It's been two weeks since I last saw her, where is she?_ The redhead told her two friends to go home without her. She was heading towards the music room, hoping to clear her mind through artistic expression. _Has she been avoiding me? Did I offend her?_ Her tsundere instincts began to kick in while she was thinking. _Wait, why do I care? It's one less thing I have to be worried about, it's not like I want her attention._ She tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't fill in the empty feeling with these thoughts. They begin to drown out as she moves closer to her destination, she begins to calm down, a soothing melody could be heard coming from the music room. _I wonder who's playing,_ with each step her pace quickens, _wait I've heard this before, they're playing one of my songs!_

The girl makes it to the door of the room, she decides to take a peek before entering, and let's just say, "ehhh?" What she saw caught her off guard. After the exclamation she knelt down back against the door to hide from the person inside. It was quiet inside the room for a while but the playing soon resumed. Maki was once again lost in her thoughts, _What's she doing here?_ _And why am I hiding from her? It's not like I'm not allowed here._ As she built up the courage to enter the room she failed to notice that the music stopped playing.

The door suddenly opened and the redhead fell back into the classroom. A familiar voice spoke and it was music to Maki's ears, "so there was someone listening,". A hand was extended to aid the fallen girl. Maki looked up, her purple eyes met with blue ones, she stared at the other girls for a bit. At her ginger hair that was pulled up to make a side pony tail, at the blue eyes that held a energetic, welcoming gaze, at the hand being offered to be pulled up, Honoka was a sight for sore eyes.

"Um, so you gonna stay there all day?" Maki blinked after about 2 minutes of staring upon hear her senior's voice. She accepted the hand was helped up. The third year giggled, "did you really miss me that much?".

The redheads face became a hue that matched her hair, she crossed her arms and looked off to the side, she spoke while trying to keep her composure, "w-whatever, I just didn't expect you to be here, that's all!". After calming down she began to look around, "so where is it?" She asked.

"Hm? Where's what?". Confused, Honoka cocks her head with her eyebrows furrowed.

The redhead was inspecting the area around the piano, "the radio or whatever that was playing the song,". She picked up the music sheet from the piano and inspected it, _yeah, this is definitely my song_.

The ginger glanced around until she realized what her friend meant, "oh, you mean the piano? Yeah that was me,".

"Eh?" Maki stopped looking around, she walked up to Honoka and grabbed both of her shoulder while looking her straight in the eyes, "but it took me a whole month to that song,". She averts her attention to a complex series of notes.

"Yeah, I've been trying to learn to play the song for two weeks, it's pretty hard," Honoka walked over to the younger girl and examined the music sheets.

"No, no no no, how did you learn to play this in two weeks?".

 **The ginger simply shrugged, "dunno, guess it just came naturally,".**

"Here I'll show you," Honoka slips the paper out of Maki's hand. She takes a seat at the piano and pats on the area next to her, "take a seat,". The redhead obliged, she sits down awkwardly placing her hands on her lap, looking at the older girl awaiting her next move.

The ginger does a little stretch before getting into position, to Maki's surprise the older girl had decent posture. But the real surprise came when Honoka actually began to play, her fingers gently graze the keys, delicately pushing down to recreate the notes portrayed on the paper. A soothing melody echoed throughout the room until, "uwah!". The third year pulled her hand away from the piano after feeling a sudden stinging sensation on some of her fingers. "Hehe, the piano's pretty hard," the girl giggled as she fiddled around with her injured finger.

"Here, let me see," Maki took the other girl's hand into her own and gave it a small massage, while doing this Maki's mind drifted of into her childhood, when her mother gave aid when the redhead hurt herself during practice. She remembered the calm atmosphere overshadowing the pain, the comfort that would just melt away her problems. And every time her mother was finished she would get a kiss on the forehead. _Wait what?_ Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized just how close Honoka was, she saw how red her face was and how her eyes were squeezed shut. She felt a soft sensation on her lips, _i-is she kissing me?_ It was then that her tsundere instincts began to kick in, she pushed herself away and covered her mouth, "Honoka, you just stole my first!".

The ginger hopped at the accusation. "What do you mean? You were the one who kissed me!".

"What?" _Was I the one that kissed her?_

"How was it?" Honoka asked as she began to scoot over to the other girl.

"Huh?" The redhead failed to notice the gap between them shrink once again.

"My first, how was it?" the ginger asked playfully, their noses were almost touching as she spoke. "Y'know I didn't think you'd steal my first from me, I gonna get you back some how, I hope you know that" she teased, beginning to resemble Nozomi.

Maki's face was flaring, to the point where her tsundere instincts weren't functional. "I-I didn't mean to-". She was cut off when Honoka initiated round two. This time the older girl was a lot more passionate, the redhead's mind went blank, she subconsciously found herself kissing back, she even found herself wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist. Maki could feel a pair of hands run through her hair, pulling her even closer to deepen the kiss. The two broke away once they needed to breathe.

"Hehe gotcha, now we're even!" Honoka teased, still trying to catch her breath. "So Maki-chan, you want to go out with me?" She asked.

"I guess..." it was then that the redhead's tsundere instincts returned, "I mean, it's not like I'm doing anything so I might as well," she had her arms crossed and looked off to the side once again.

"Aww, that's not what you're supposed to say!" Honoka pouted "let's try that again, Maki look here!" As soon as the redhead turns her face Honoka gives her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you Maki!".

The redhead's instincts were once again shut off, "I… I love you two Honoka,".

"That's better!" The ginger giggled, "let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!".

"alright, where do you want to go?".

"Hm, let's go to Wendy's, did you know that they serve, 100% fresh, never-frozen beef hamburgers, craveable chicken sandwiches, fresh salads and more!" The two gather their things and leave the school, hands intertwined and let's just say, they don't plan on seperating anytime soon.

 **A/N: *stops counting money and looks up* What? I wasn't sponsored really! Huh, this money? It was uh… a gift! Yeah that's right! From my friend Wendy. Anyway my first one off! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed it!.**


End file.
